


Don't Leave

by grrmwannabe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Yugi has abandonment issues don't try to change my mind, based on dub, if people still care for some reason, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrmwannabe/pseuds/grrmwannabe
Summary: Yugi has a bit of a panic attack after sex but Atem is there to bring him back.





	Don't Leave

            The high from orgasming was always heavenly with Yugi, like they reached another plane of being during it. Atem never felt more whole when they finished together. However, the fall was almost always immediate with Yugi’s sniffles and tear streaked cheeks. The pharaoh kissed Yugi’s cheeks in an attempt to make the tears go away.

            “Was it good?” Atem asked between gasps of air.

            “Y-yeah, but don’t… don’t leave, please.” Yugi begged as he tightened his grip on Atem’s back. He bit his lip to muffle his grunt as Yugi’s fingernails dug into his back. It was a common part of this sort of ritual, but it never seized to surprise him, both the nails and the words.

            Atem looked over at the candle they lit for ambiance and noticed that it was down to the base. It wasn’t uncommon for them to forget about until it was almost too late. He looked back out at Yugi, whose face was completely in shadow due to Atem being on top of him. It made it hard to really see what he was feeling in that moment in time.

            “Yugi, I’m going to pull out now, is that alright?” Atem whispered into his ear. Yugi shook his head and whimpered.

            “Don’t want you to leave.”

            “I won’t leave. I’m just going to pull out and we’re going to cuddle.” he spoke softly yet firmly, for Yugi’s sake. For a while it was hard to pinpoint exactly how he should talk in this situation, but now it was almost second nature. There was a moment of silence before Yugi mumbled an approval. Atem was slow as he pulled out and laid next to him. Even with his damp cheeks, Yugi looked absolutely stunning. His pupils were blown with only a slim ring of purple around them and his cheeks were flushed. It was adorable.

            Yugi brought himself close to Atem’s body and brushed his blond bangs away from his face. “I’m sorry, that was… a lot,” he roughly rubbed the tears out of his eyes. “Didn’t mean to cry.”

            “Don’t apologize,” Atem insisted. “It happens to all of us.”

            “I guess. But I feel like shit every time I do it,” Yugi said with a sniffle.

            “May I ask why?” Atem ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he turned his head and blew out the candle. It felt safer to talk in complete darkness, like how things used to be when he was in the puzzle.

            Yugi sucked in a breath as it turned dark and cuddled ever closer to Atem. “You’re here. With your own body and everything, and it’s great, but… I don’t know. Destiny has never thrown us a bone like this,” he explained.” We went through hell and in the end, you left, because destiny said so. Then suddenly it just lets you stay and I don’t know. I feel like something’s going to happen and I…” he started to cry again, Atem felt the tears drip onto his skin.

            “You seem to be forgetting the duel with Aigami and the Millennium Ring,” Atem said. Yugi froze when Aigami was mentioned. They never talked about him after they defeated him. With all the near deaths they faced, that was definitely the closest to death Yugi himself had gotten. It was still hard to think about. “We’ve earned this, Yugi.” Atem leaned down to give him a kiss. “And I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

            “You said that before.” Yugi mumbled. “When you were in the puzzle, before we knew everything. I’m not calling you a liar, ‘cause you didn’t know then. But what if there’s something we don’t know now?” his voice progressively got higher pitched and panicked as he continued on. “What if someone else has a Millennium Item and- and- and I don’t know, they’re evil too? Or what if Pegasus comes back or someth—”

            “Yugi.”

            “Yeah?” He looked up at Atem. He was shaking and silent tears streamed down his face. Similar to how it used to be when Atem was in the puzzle and they had a new enemy to face. However, the puzzle was gone. He wasn’t just a figure that only Yugi could see. He had a physical form that could hold his lover and bring his back to reality, which is what Atem tried to do. He held Yugi’s face in his hands as he spoke.

            “If there’s another person out there with evil intentions, we will handle them. Like we’ve done many times before,” he firmly stated. “For now, we’re safe and with each other. And there’s nothing that will separate us anytime soon.”

            “But what about death?”

            “Like I said, not anytime soon,” Atem gave him another kiss as he dried his tears. “How are you feeling?”

            Yugi thought about it for a moment. “A little better, actually. Kinda tired from the sex.”

            “How are _you_ tired?” Atem chuckled. “I did all the work there, Yugi.”

            “Hey, I blew you. I think I did my part,” he laughed as he pushed Atem.

            “Right, how could I forget?”

            They laughed together between kisses.


End file.
